Wolf's Rain: Awake and Alive
by EricaBluewater
Summary: When Kiba doesn't die when he battles Darcia, but he has help from a fellow wolf. Who, will be his mate...
1. End

The smell of the lunar flower was growing stronger with every stride I ran. It's the Flower Maiden. Her scent has drawn me across the Earth, and I have no idea where I am, but all I know. Is that Paradise is where ever she is, or it could be actual lunar flowers. My paws slowed to a trot, but then halted. Nothing would have prepared me for that sight. The Flower Maiden she, she's. I walked to her body, dark veins stretched across her dry, crumpled body. Like the flower she is, she's drying out. Her pale skin darkened, and her eyes drew to a still shut. Her neck gave in, and she, she was dead. My head dropped to her, my only chance to find Paradise, and she's gone.

Where am I supposed to go now? Where is Paradise? My nose it's that good at smelling. A howl of pain screeched from behind me, piercing my ears. I tried to block it out, but I couldn't. I swiftly turned around, and saw another scene of soon death. Two wolves were fighting to the death. One was dark, with purple fur, and what looks like it, different coloured eyes. The other one was a white wolf, I'm guessing an Arctic Wolf. His once pure fur was stain with blood, and his skin was scarred with bites, slashes and majorly weakening scratches. He collapsed. The dark wolf towered over him, preparing to give him his final attack.

I don't know why, but I charged at him, and teared at his neck with my teeth. Not even aware of what or who he is. He growled at me, knowing that I wasn't going to side with him. The other wolf looked up at me with his yellow eyes, thanking me I think. I crouched down, in front of him, protecting him from the dark wolf. Something was let loose out of me, and I couldn't control it. I lashed it out on the wolf, not even caring what he was doing, or whether he was the good one. The animal inside of me was taking over, all the anger, pain and depression of my whole life that I've kept back it escaping all at once. My skin was ripped, fur was torn, and blood was shed. Nothing stopped me from attacking him, and nothing stopped him from slowly killing me.

He attacked, barely able to move. His white fur almost all red. I watched them fight as I began to collapse to the floor, my body weakening every second. The white wolf ended it, ripping out his throat. Blood poured from his body, his corpse now still. The white wolf stumbled towards me, shaking and sweating from blood loss. His eyes never left mine. He feel sickened next to me. His breathing was loud and painful by the sound of it. He still remained in his wolf form, and so did I.

It was then that I remembered with it's appearance. Tonight is a full moon. Thank god. It is when the full moon is present that wolves are their strongest and heal the quickest. He crawled closer to me, his eyes still on me, like I was hypnotizing. His mouth slowly opened, and I heard lightly. "What is your name?" His lips barely moved, I can't even imagine the pain he's in.  
"Anala," I whispered back. He smiled slightly, "And your name?" I wondered. "Kiba, and I'm eternally grateful. You saved my life. I am in your debt."


	2. Past

We both lied there, not talking, not thinking. Just letting the moon do it's work, heal our shattered bones and ripped skin. My breathing began to slow down as I began to sink into relaxation. I might be broken, but I feel more alive then ever. A strange sensation had been injected into my system since I ripped into that wolf's dark fur, and attacked his dark soul. Like a weight has been lifted off mine and the world's shoulders, and most importantly, Kiba's. Something must of happened before I got here, he was almost dead, thank god adrenaline took over and raged out at his enemy. "Kiba," I whispered. Not sure if I should or not break the peaceful silence. He tilted his head to me, "Yes." He replied, slightly louder.

We were both in our Human forms now. His yellow wolf eyes were gone, and now his eyes shone a mysterious, moon-like grey. His dark brown hair curved around to his cheeks, and always settled in the right place. He wore a white shirt, three buttons trailed down from his throat, all of which were undone. His arms were covered with his brown suede jacket, with the black, almost blue collar sticking up. He wore a pair of pale blue jeans, and his feet were in a pair of black converses. He didn't look at all uncomfortable wearing Human clothes, I on the other hand, prefer to wear something looser, not this. "Who was that wolf you were fighting?" I inquired. The expression on his face didn't change, but his eyes darkened slightly. "It's a long story..." he trailed off. He looked up to the star studded sky, soaking in the moon's pure light. "We've got all night," I insisted. That was then that I realised that he was trying to forget it, but obviously, I had to stick my nose in other people's business.

"That was Lord Darcia III, is a descended from a wolf clan who chose to be completely human. He's been cursed with the golden wolf's eye since Lord Darcia I disappeared into Paradise, which was not exceptable. Since he wasn't a wolf, so he's been cursed all his life." Kiba didn't move, all that showed he was alive was the mist that came from his mouth. "Okay, how did you end up with The Flower Maiden?" That intrigued me the most, "Darcia stole her from a laboratory, I never found out why. Cheza came to me and the others when Darcia's plane exploded. She floated down from the sky, and that's when I found The Flower Maiden." That opened another thought in my mind, "Others?" he was he talking about.

Kiba stood up at the thought of it I'm guessing. He turned back to me, and held out his hand, "I'll show you." I was surprised at his gesture. I took his hand, and he lifted me to my feet. He didn't let go of my hand, and led me down the mountain like ground. The sky still grew brighter with the moon's pure light. Stars began to disappear in the projected bright light. The air in my lungs shot out suddenly at the sight of two dead wolves laying together. One a black wolf, and the other a yellowish brown. Kiba knelt down to the pair of them, tears began to emerge from the corners of his eyes. I knelt down to him, and put my arm around his shoulder, holding him in comfort.

"They were in love, she wouldn't have been to get to Paradise, she's a half blood. I've known him the longest out of anyone in the pack." His hand stroked the yellow-brown wolf's neck, "Goodbye Hige, take care of Blue." He whispered, wishing they could hear him. He looked up into my eyes, "But at least I have you," he said, sadness tainted his throat. "You'll always have me," I suddenly had a feeling towards him. His hands left his dead friend's body, and found my waist. His body leant into me, and his soft lips made their way to mine. I lied down, he pushed himself on top of me. He departed his lips briefly, moved to my neck and whispered gently. "I'll always be yours, you are my future now, my past has gone."


End file.
